


An unexpected guest

by E_Leonora



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Anal Sex, Attraction, Beyond Birthday x Light, Boys Kissing, Double Penetration, Fetish, Gay Sex, L x Beyond Birthday, L x Light, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sex with a stranger, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: L had an unexpected guest. What will happen when he let him in?





	An unexpected guest

**Author's Note:**

> My third short story, and first smut. Tell me what ya think. English is not my native language, but I tried my best. I hope you enjoy it.

L was in bathroom, finishing his shower, while drying himself, he heard a doorbell. 'Who could that be?' He quickly put on some boxers and a pair of clean jeans and headed to the door. He forgot to look through peephole, instead he open the door right away. Expecting no one special, he thought it would be easy to get rid of intruder. But he wasn't right.

At the door stood Beyond Birthday, smirk plastered on his lips. Tight red t-shirt emphasizing the curves of the muscles below and a tight leather pants to finish the effect. Wild dark hair and a pair of deep red eyes. He was looking right at his eyes.

L's jaw dropped against his will, and he continued to stare for a few seconds, before his brain managed to work again. 

"What are you doing here, B?"

He tried to look pissed off, but his face showed otherwise. He was little surprised to see his ex at the door, and he started to feel nervous. He could expect from Beyond to find him one day. Beyond's smirk didn't leave his face, and he felt amused. He grinned and took a step forward.

"I came to see you, I missed you babe."

L managed to stretch his arm to stop the man from getting any closer. 

"You're not happy to see me?"

"No, I'm not..."

"Oh... but, why?"

"You know very well why, Beyond."

Beyond tried to make a sad face, and tried harder to convince his ex boyfriend to let him inside. He came closer to L, stretch his arms and put them on L's hips and pulled the man closer to him. L gasped surprised, tried to pull away. He still had a desire for the man who stood before him, and could not resist him. Beyond touched his lips with his own and L shivered. Beyond felt L trembling. "You still want me, don't you?" Beyond's breath on his lips send shiver down his spine at instant. 

Oh, he wanted him still. 

"Then don't pretend that you're happy without me." Beyond bite at L's neck and started to lick it.

L pulled him inside."We can't have this conversation outside." When they were inside, he finally pulled away from Beyond. And managed to look at him with serious expression.

"I am serious B. We are not together anymore and I have a boyfriend now."

"Oh I see..."

"So it's better for you to just go. I don't want to do to him what you did to me."

"I know that I'm not the best boyfriend, but Lawli, I still love you."

L's eyes widened at that confession. They simply broke up and did not talk for about four months. When L found out that B is cheating on him, they had a fight, and L left. He had left his phone broken in B's apartment, so Beyond couldn't call him and he tried to contact him through e-mail and L ignored them all. He also sold his apartment, so he didn't need to deal with him anymore. Honestly, he thought that man had given up on him, but he was obviously wrong. 

"But, I don't love you anymore!" L answered louder than he intended to. His body slightly trembled. And he dropped his head while looking down, biting on his lower lip.

"I'm not so sure about that, L." Beyond reached his arm to touch him.

"Don't touch me, B. Maybe I still want you, but... I just can't forgive you. And I love someone else."

Beyond just stood where he was, thinking. L was looking at him expectantly. Will he go, or he need to try harder to push man to leave.

Then Beyond spoke "I'm so sorry, L." It was visible on his face that he is genuinely sorry. But, L know that there is no way for them to get back together. He loved Light now. Much more than he loved Beyond though he still feels attraction towards him.

"It's over, B. Let's not make it worse."

Beyond clenched his fists and tried hard to keep himself from breaking something. He was angered at himself for losing L.

After a few minutes of silence, Beyond asked: "Is he here?"

L blinked at that question, eyes widened in panic. "B! it's none of your business!"

"I just want to talk to him."

"What!? No way!"

"You don't need to worry, I don't want to ruin your relationship, just to talk to him."

"No."

"Anyway I'm going to find him..."

L tried to stop him, but Beyond quickly managed to find the bedroom. He knew, that L's boyfriend would hide in there. But Yagami Light wasn't hiding. He was waiting for his boyfriend, who said a while ago that he will just take a shower. He was bored and decided that while he is waiting, he will prepare himself. So he laid on the bed naked, toying with himself. Then he heard a door opening. He was about to scold L, why it had taken him so long, and froze when he saw two raven haired man standing on the door.

"W-what the...!?" Light was embarrassed when he saw a stranger looking at him, so he quickly covered himself up. He was surprised, pissed of, embarrassed and wanted to earth to swallow him. But, he sat there, on the bed frozen unable to move. His erect cock started to soften under the cover. It frustrated him.

L spoke first. "I am so sorry Light." his face was bright red as Light's. Beyond as well blushed slightly and smirked at Light.

"You boyfriend is hot. I'm jealous, L."

"Shut up Beyond!"

Beyond just chuckled and came closer to bed. 

"Lawli is so happy to have you, you are so beautiful. I'm Beyond Birthday by the way." He stretched his arm to Light. L just rolled his eyes at that and Light glared at a stranger.

"I don't care who you are, just what the hell you're doing in here!?"

"Well actually you should care. I am L's ex-boyfriend."

Light froze at that. Ex-boyfriend? L had mentioned him that he had a boyfriend once, but he didn't tell him much about his previous relationship. They two were together now almost three months. But how long did L had been together with this man before him? Few months or maybe a few years..? Light didn't now, and before he didn't actually care. As long as the other man loved him and did not cheat on him or something like that.

Now he didn't know what to think when he saw the man. Should he worry, that L wants to come back to his ex?

L sat on the bed beside him.  
"Light, I think I need to explain."

"Yeah, I also think I need an explanation."

Man was nervous, and was biting at his thumb. He did not know what to say, because he was scared to lose Light. Then started: "As Beyond said, he is my ex-boyfrend. But we don't see each other anymore. He didn't know even where I live, because I sold my apartment just that he can't find me, but apparently he found out where I live now. It was my mistake that I let him inside. I love you, and I want to be with you, Light."

Light slightly nodded. Relieved.

Then L turned to Beyond:"Beyond, you said that you want to talk, so let's talk then."

Beyond grinned at that. Actually, now when he saw the other man, he didn't want to talk anymore. He had other plan forming in his mind. Only if Light and L agrees to that, but he was positive that he could convince them. Then he smirked at Light again and started to speak. "In fact I am not much to talk about, I would rather to do something else instead..." He was smiling now and looking at both man, while licking his lips. After a longer silence they realize, what he meant, they asked in unison: "W-what??"

"You can't be serious, B!"

"I am, L."

The men mingled on the bed.

"No way. L, I am not doing that... "

"Me neither."

"Aww come on, it could be fun." Beyond looked at them expectantly. "I don't bite Light and please don't be shy. You don't need to cover that gorgeous body." He winked at Light. If look could kill, Beyond would be dead man. Both of them glared at him. 

Then, while no one was aware what is going on, Beyond sat on the bed beside Light at the opposite side from L and landed his arm beside Light's neck and pulled him into kiss. Light's eyes widened in shock and his mind screamed at him to pull back or to push the other man away, but against his will he was just still. He couldn't move. 'What I am doing?' 

After a moment of hesitation, he opened his mouth to the other. 'It is curiosity, nothing else.' He rasured himself. Beyond smirked at that and started to kiss him passionately. There were heard only wet sounds from the kiss. Light found him to be attractive, but he thought that this was because man reminded him of L. To his surprise his cock started to harden again, and he felt suddenly hot, and horny and he buried his left arm into Beyond's wild hair. He thought about L, but couldn't stop the kiss.

On the other side from him was speechless L. He just stared at his boyfriend and his ex- kissing and couldn't believe his eyes. But for some reason he liked what he saw. It turned him on. 'New fetish, I suppose..' Soon he started to lick his lips and the idea of three of them having sex together didn't look so bad. At that thought he shivered and started to breathe heavily while his cock started to waken.

Beyond and Light finally parted and Beyond send a questioning look at L. "Are you joining us or you're going to stare?"

"Oh... you two look so hot together, you know...?" 

Light felt embarrassed and had a feeling like he just cheated on L. He felt guilty. "I'm sorry L, I didn't know what I am thinking."

"You don't need to be sorry Light. I'm not mad. Beyond is like that always, he just take what he wants."

"Yes, that's me. And you, pretty boy, you weren't thinking with you head, but with your dick." Beyond was smiling at Light while he caressed his bare back. That touches had sent younger man shivers through his spine and he wanted to be touched on all parts of his body and his cock were standing in full attention. 'There is something about this man...' and he moaned against his will.

"So, we're gonna do it?" L was curious.

"Hmmm, my answer is yes... I would love to fuck both of you, but I would love to start with Light. He will stand on his palms, and knees and he will take you in his mouth and I will fuck his ass. Or you have any better idea?"

They two shared a look. "It's up on you Light."

Light didn't know what to do. 'Should I try it, just this one time?'

Long silence. Light looked down at his hands.

Then he decided.

"Well, I would like to try it too." But he felt nervous. He didn't ever consider the idea to have sex with two persons at the same time.

"Are you sure Light?" L asked.

"Yes..."

Beyond threw away cover that covered Light's naked body. Light jumped a little, surprised. Then B threw him on his back and started to kiss him and his right arm grabbed his erection and started to caress it. 

"Whoa, Beyond..." Light start to protest.

Beyond parted and looked at him. "Don't worry Light, I will be gentle." 

Then he kised his cheeks and caressed his face with his fingers. 

Soon Light felt little less nervous. Beyond caressed his cock again and Light began to move his hips in the rhythm of the movement of man's hand. 

Meanwhile, L undressed himself and grabbed a bottle of lube.

"Mmmm, you're so hot Light. Beautiful and soft."

Light moaned and went onto his stomach. Then he stood on all four with his ass in the air. "Oh, fuck." Now was not turning back.

L positioned himself before Light. He started to kiss him and to reassure him that everything is ok between them, while Beyond grabbed Light's ass and had started co caress it. Then he moved his fingers to pink hole and traced them around it teasingly. He received quick answer of slowly relaxing muscles.  
After teasing Light's hole with fingers, he started to lick it and fuck it with his tongue. Light groaned into L's mouth and felt more and more aroused. Pre-cum was dripping from Light's hard cock.

He needed to take a breath, so he released L's mouth. He bucked his hips backwards and felt jolts of pleasure circulating through his body.

Then L positioned himself to Light mouths. Pre-cum was oozing from his penis too, when he saw Light in that state of arousal. "Lick my cock, Light." There was no need to tell him twice, younger man obeyed him. When he felt that wet and warm mouth around his member, L almost come. And hearing Light moan was music to his ears as well like it was for Beyond's.

While Light licked L's cock, Beyond inserted slippery finger in Light's hole, and started to prepare him. It didn't last long when he showed inside third finger, and when Light was prepared he gave a signal to L that he can start to fuck Light's mouth. And L sank in easily. Light was so turned on that it was not a problem. Then L started to stimulate Light's nipples as well. That sent a shiver through Light's body, and he felt even more aroused. He groaned around L's cock. His member was hard from all that stimulation he received.

On the other side Beyond shoved himself inside his hot hole. Then, both of them started to fuck him in unison. Light felt like he is on heaven. Both raven haired, gorgeous and sexy man penetrate him. Then Beyond and L started to kiss. Light heard wet sounds of the kisses. Moans and groans was escaping his mouth around L's dick. It felt so good to have Beyond's cock in his ass. Pre-cum was leaking from him on the sheets like cum with every thrust he received.

Everyone breathed heavily and were fast approaching their orgasms. First come L in Light's mouth, and he swalloved eagerly and sucked him dry.

Beyond was close as well, but he reached for Light's cock and started to pump him in the rhythm of his thrusts. Then they come together and Light screamed in pleasure. "Ooooh... aaaah!"

Beyond filled him with his seed and then they collapsed on the bed.

All three man were laying on the bed breathless.

After a short pause, Beyond spoke. "Tell me boys when you are ready. Wanna hear my second idea?"

They only nodded their heads as an answer.

"Ok, so... I would love to try something else, more intense this time." He pointed his look on L. "But that's up on L, if he agrees with that. I would love to try a double penetration. Both Light and me inside you."

L swallowed hard, and Light started to protest.

"No way, I don't want to hurt him!"

Beyond chuckled. 'Oh he is so innocent.' "We will not hurt him. It's not dangerous as it sounds. As I said, is up to him to decide."

"Is up to me as well. And I think that that is a crazy idea."

They were arguing quite a while then L said that he want to try it. Beyond had satisfied smirk on his lips, while Light had worried look on his face.

"I want to try it. Don't worry Light if I felt any discomfort I will tell, and we will stop."

"But L... "

"It's ok. I also like experimenting and I'm excited to see how it feels to be filled with two lovers."

"It will be great, I guarantee you L." Beyond added and grinned. "We will prepare you properly."

L positioned himself on all four and lifted his ass in the air. Beyond purred and was in an instant behind him with bottle of lube. Light came close wanting to participate as well.

"I will fuck you again babe, finally."

L shuddered at these words, remembering their shared moments together. 'B was indeed a great lover.'

Soon his pink hole was covered in lots of lubes and Beyond's fingers started to work their magic. When a first finger was inserted in, he gasped, both from surprise and waves of pleasure. Then he started to moan and soon second finger was pushed inside. When he was relaxed enough, Beyond instructed Light to insert his finger as well. Three fingers were penetrating him and Light slowly added his second finger. 

With four fingers penetrating him, he felt full. 

"Light, shove in one more finger."

Light did as was told, and L gasped when he was stretched little more. They continue to penetrate him until Beyond was sure that is enough. They pulled out their fingers and Beyond shoved his hard penis inside. He hit L's prostate and L screamed. "Oh, my Lawli... " he traced his hands around L's naked body and started to kiss his back. His hand reached to grab L's dick, and he pumped it gently. It was slippery from pre-cum and L moaned and moved his hips in rhythm of B's thrusts. Then Beyond grabbed him by waist and shoved him backwards, and they landed on their backs. Beyond on the bed and L with his back on top of Beyond's stomach. Light had access to take him from beneath. He lifted L's legs and positioned himself to filled hole and penetrated his way in. Little by little he pushed himself inside, all the time looking in L's face to see any trace of discomfort. But he saw none.

"Are you doing well, babe?" 

L nodded his head. "Yes I'm fine, but give me some time to adjust on the size."

"Ok."

They waited until L was ready and then slowly started to move. Feeling was intense indeed. Light felt hot, his dick was pressed to Beyond's and at same time inside his boyfriend's hole, it was driving him on the edge. He wanted to go faster but decided to be patient. L, on the other hand enjoyed sensation of slow double penetration. Feeling was incredible. He was sweating and panting. Beyond was satisfied that they were willed to give him a chance for this adventure. He also was turned on like never before. 

After few minutes of slow fucking, they started to move faster. All three man moaned loudly and were covered in sweat. After few more minutes they felt their orgasms approaching.

"Oh God... this is so good, feels so good, I'm gonna cum Light, Beyond... unghh, FUCK." L was first to come and after him was Beyond. "Ahhhh... yeah, so good L." And he cries out his pleasure, and when Light felt Beyond's pulsing cock he also started to come inside L's stretched hole.

"Ohhhh... L..." Light didn't expect that he will enjoy this. He wasn't turned on this much his entire life. And seeing Beyond fucking his boyfriend was arousing and hot. 

When they all came they slipped from L and Light collapsed on bed beside L. L rolled off Beyond and lied between them while seed was dripping from his hole. "I'm so exhausted, I think I'll fall asleep soon...I.." and he rested his head on Light's chest and was fast asleep. Light cleaned him up and covered his naked body.

Beyond managed a smile and looked at two of them. Light looked at him back and his cheeks flushed slightly "It was good, Beyond, I enjoyed it even when I was skeptical about whole thing. It's not that I'm doing stuff like this frequently. I was never into sex with a stranger before." Then he smiled at him back.

"I'm glad you enjoyed as well. It was pleasure to meet you, even when it happened in those 'strange' circumstances." Beyond licked his lips and gazed at Light.

Light's flushed cheeks turned brighter red. After a short pause Beyond leaned closer, careful not to woke L and kissed Light. Kiss was hot and wet and it lasted longer than Light wanted to. 'Mmm... now I understand what L saw in him.' Man was like a magnet. Light groaned and parted from their kiss. But he did not want to admit to himself that he had wished for it to last longer. His cock started to harden, but he covered himself. Then he looked at Beyond. And man had again that damn smirk on his face and Light cock pulsed under the cover. 

"Well, it's time for me to go, I guess..." Beyond started to rise from the bed. But Light stopped him. "No, wait. You don't need to leave."

Beyond only looked at him and Light continued: "Stay. In the morning we can talk about this...together."

"Ok, then. If you want me to stay after all what had happened, then I am happy to stay." Beyond smiled at him genuinely.

"It's not that I accepted this, but we all need to discuss this." Light was determined.

"Alright then... " older man climbed back on the bed, beside L and covered himself with blanket.

"Good night, Light. And thank you."

Light released a sigh, and said his good night to Beyond.

. . .

Light could not fall asleep for a while. He was thinking of previous activities. They bothered him actually. He could not believe how he acted so irrational. Back then he completely surrender to his instinct. He felt guilty and hoped that tomorrow they will work that situation out.

Then he drifted to sleep.


End file.
